Glee one-shots
by Naomi Nicks
Summary: just a bunch of stories that are connected some are not but same characters
1. Glee Family

**will and shelby got married at a young age together they have 7 kids**

puck (18)

santana (18)

jake(16)

artie (14)

mason (12)

madison (12)

rachel (7)

when they first got married they recieved a news that shelby is already carrying a baby inside her but shelby's getting bigger than a ordinary pregnant woman who's as far along as she so when they got it checked out it turns out she's carrying twins whom they name Noah and Santana after 2 years they got a surprising news that Shelby is pregnant again this time they make sure that she is only carrying one baby because they don't want anymore surprises. they had a little boy whom they named Jacob or jake

after 2 years they found out that shelby is pregnant again but this time the baby have a little disability when he was born they named him artie the couple prayed that baby artie survive. it doesn't matter if he isn't normal if he have a dissability because they will love him like the rest of his siblings and the lord hear them their prayer the lord gave baby artie a chance to live. artie may have survived but he can't use his legs, he will be chair bound for the rest of his life but the couple is still happy because they have their baby, their miracle baby

after the complication with artie's birth shelby doesn't want to have more babies so she prayed that the little stick in front of her says so but of course faith isn't on her side. so she decided that she want to get rid of the baby but when william found out he was furious that shelby would think of killing their own child he left her and brought the kids with him. as he was about to leave the house he heard shelby's scream which is full of pain so he rush down to there room when he got their he saw blood coming from shelby. he rush her to the hospital as fast as he can. he no longer cared that he may went to jail for how fast he is driving what's important for him right now is to get shelby to the hospital. Luck was on their side this time the doctor said so himself that if they came later any later the babies would have died when the couple heard this they where shocked they have been blessed by another set of twins. when the birth of the twins came they were happy that even though the babies are early they are still healthy and that's all that matter.

when rachel was born it was a big shocked to them because they thought that shelby wouldn't get pregnant again considering they are not getting any younger and they heard of what the possibilities are since she is already on her menopause stage.Will make sure to go out of his way just to make sure that she is comfortable as much as possible and he made sure that their other children are behaving themselves because their mommy can't take care of them right now. and when it's already time for little rachel to come out the doctor said to their family that their is a big possibility that neither the mother nor the baby can survivethe birth. because of shelby's age but they made it they both survie and they named her Rachel because they know that she is going to be something great someday.


	2. Kitty and Jake

**Family**

Kitty Wilde and Jake Puckerman got married before graduating high school because kitty got pregnant. she got kicked out of cheerleading squad and disowned by her parents. getting pregnant before marriage is against her religion so jake married her beacause he felt obliged to marry her and he also doesn't want to be anything like his father. together they had 6 kids

 ** _Jhasmine Chloe "Dove" Wilde Puckerman (21)_**

 ** _Sebastian "Basti" James Wilde Puckerman (18)_**

 ** _Elizabeth "El/Ellie" Grace Wilde Puckerman (18)_**

 ** _Sabrina Maya Wilde Puckerman(16)_**

 ** _Christian Jack "Jacky" Wilde Puckerman (13)_**

 ** _Jacob "Jay" Wilde Puckerman Jr. (8)_**

 **Kitty's POV**

 _so far I have a nice life all my kids are great they all excell at something two of my daughters Dove and Sabrina are actresses. my twins Basti and Ellie are in a boarding school in London which we're not paying because they got a full scholarship. Jacky is in middle school and he's also very into sport like his older brother Basti and Jay my sweet little boy who look exactly like his father but with my skin tone and my eyes. he also like music like my husband and I._

 _everything is perfect except my marriage I know my husband is having an affair behind my back and I can't bear my kids knowing that their Father isn't perfect like they think he is._

 _The kids adore their father. he is the perfect father to them. he takes good care of them. he takes care of them when they are sick, he plays with them, he sing to them, he cooks for them sometimes he even takes them to school_

 _But one thing that I know bothered his mind for sometime after little Sabrina is born because she have blue eye he accused me of cheating on him that the kids may not be his because the kids takes after me even after the paternity test and the doctor explained to him about the recessive gene **I know he still doubt it and he continue to use that excuse to cheat on me.** but i will continue to hold on to our marriage for our kids.._

 ** _Jake's POV_**

 _shitshit...I fucking messed up this time...what are my kids going to think??!!...I become just like what Puck and I swear will never be...my father...maybe kitty can give me another chance?...I mean she know's that I still love marley...and she accept that...I think?...Fuck!! I need to talk to someone I know will help me..._

 ** _"hello_? are you there?...I messed up _...I need your help...can you help me?" I said_**

it's thanksgiving time once again family gathering here and there the Puckerman clan is having their annual get together...

 **kitty's POV**

 _We are already preparing the House for the little reunion for Jake's extended family on his father's side meaning his father and his new family is coming and as usual he is going to upset both of his son by insulting them in every possible way like how they dress, their house, their job and stuff like that so it's my job to prove to my father-in-law that he is wrong about my husband._

 _here comes the first guest to arrive..._

"whoah...kitty you really outdone yourself the place looks great!" Quinn said

"thanks quinn..I just wanna prove to our father-in-law that he's wrong and that my husband is a great father" I said

"I know right...uuughhhhh...he is such a jerk last time...remember when our family host this gathering?..remember how much of disaster it become all my hard work of preparing the party and all it takes is 20 minutes!!20!! we didn't even made to desert" quinn said

"and i was actually looking forward to your cake..let's just hope that this goes well" I said

"me too" quinn said

 _and we went to where everything is happening_

 _they finaly come my father-in-law and his new family_

"hi kitty..jake...where are the kids? why aren't they greeting their grandpa?...don't you teach your kids manners?" mr.puckerman said

"definately hon look they aren't even giving their grandma and their aunt a proper greeting" Sally said _he's new wife_

"well just so you know the kids are on their way here _dad"_ Jake said

"where are they from? they are your kids they are supposed to be here it's thanksgiving they are supposed to be here with their parent's" mr.puckerman said

"well _dad_ Dove and Sabrina are in hollywood remember they want to be an actress and we let them and the twins Ellie and Basti are in london remember they are studying there with full scholarship" Jake said

 _jake's dad seem to be upset and this is not going well_

"well why won't we go inside? and stay in the living room whole we talk with the reat of the family" I said

 _they finally came dove with some guy and sabrina_

"Dove!Sabrina!..I'm so glad you finally came your grandfather was looking for you kids" I said

"mom! we are so sorry we're late it just the traffic you know it's a holiday after all and i miiss you guys" Dove said

"yeah! mom we are so sorry and I Miss you!! so much you! too dad" Sabrina said

"well all that matters is that you guys are here and you are safe and i miss you too" I said

"I miss you too...remember girls behave your grandfather is here with his new family" Jake said _he is so tensed whenever his father is the topic_

"well dove is there anything you would like to say to your father and I?" I said

"well mom..dad this is thomas doherty my boyfriend" Dove said

"we'll talk later about this but i love you dove always remember that" Jake said

"why won't we go inside it's getying cold anyway" I said

 _and we went inside thy are all talking and the twins finaly arrive_

"ellie!!basti!! you two are finally here what took you so long?!" I said

 _i really miss them all my kids and they are finally complete and i can feel that something big is going to happen_

"we are so sorry mom and the traffic but we love you and miss you so much mommy" Ellie said

"yeah mom we miss you and we are so sorry" Basti said

"well I'm just glad that you two are here because you grandfather and his ne family is here also your father is in a bad mood because your grandfather has been nothinhpg but a jerk to him so pls. be on your best behavior ok? promise me you two? before we enter the house"I said

"geez mom you don't trust us to behave...i'm hurt...hahahaahaha" basti said

I stared at them to make sure that they realize that I'm serious

"yes mom we promise right Basti?" Ellie said

"yes..yes..I promise I'll behave..ok..can we go inside now?" Basti said

 _and we went inside_

when everything is set we decided to eat

"so how are you doing kids? are your parent's treating you alright" mr.puckerman said

"we are fine grandpa and our parent's are great and they love us" Ellie said

"oh you poor dear is it true sabrina is living alone in hollywood? what kinds of parents do you have letting you live alone without any adult supervision" Sally said

"on no no i'm not living alone in LA. dove is with me remember besides Dove is technically an adult don't you think I mean she is 21 already" Sabrina said

 _her father grin with the statement Sabrina said to her grandfather_

"sooo...uuuhhmmm...ellie,basti how's your studies?" ruth asked

"well grandma ruth my studies are still the same I manage to maintain my studies I don't know about basti though" Ellie said

"what do you mean by that?" I asked

"well mom you see basti-" ellie said

"I said shut the hell up El" basti said

"why don't you want mom and dad to know what you have been doing in london?"ellie said

"what about you? don't you want mom and dad know you have been doing ever since you and tristan broke up?"basti said

"what about you? what you have been doing while you and Maggie are dating and how you cheat on her"ellie said

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON MAGGIE!! WHERE DID YOU GIRLS EVEN PICK THAT UP!!...WAIT THAT IS THE REASON WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH TRISTAN ISN'T IT?...my dear sister actually fell inlove with the resident bad boy" basti said

"DON'T YOU WANT MOM AND DAD TO KNOW HOW YOU FUCKING SCREWED ALMOST EVERY GIRL IN CAMPUS EVER SINCE YOU AND MAGGIE BROKE UP AND DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP MY RELATIONSHIP IN THIS CONVERSATION" ellie said

"AND YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BRING MINE UP IS THAT IT?...oh ellie why not accept it your not perfect you did dumb stuff too remember how you fought with sasha because of tristan?" basti said

"I never said I was perfect Sebastian nor did I claim being perfect you just assume that i was and yes i did fought with sasha because she tried to take what's mine and what's mine is mine i don't share" ellie said

"i've lost my appetite i'll stay in my room mom and don't worry we'll explain later right sebastian?" Ellie said _and she started walking away i've never seen her this upset before_

"I won't leave just yet if i where you" basti said

"and why?" ellie said

 _and the door opened and there came bree with a kid who resembles my husband and herself_

 **No One's POV**

"Jake what the hell i've been calling you for a while now look i can't take care of Gabriella now so i would like for her father to step up and actually take care of her you know...oh hi kitty do you still remember me?" bree said

"what are you doing here bree? can't you see i'm dealing with my family right now!" Jake said sternly

"what isn't Gabriella part of your family? she's your daughter too know" bree said

"she's your daughter with another woman" Ellie said

"your mistress finally intoduces herself to us" Dove said

"you finally man up dad" Basti said

"she looks like you dad" Sabrina said

"they finally have enough courage" Jack said

"are you happy?" Jay said

"you guys know?" Jake said

"before we went to london" ellie said

" I'm so sorry" Jake said

" is that all you have to say? because i have to leave for a fashion show and sabrina have start shooting her new tv show, basti needs to leave for russia, jack needs to compete to defend his title, jay can come with basti and of course mom can come with me and maggie " ellie said

"please princess don't take them away from me" Jake said

"we're not taking them away dad we all need a break from all of this you need this break. us leaving is going to help you decide what you want to happen because you can't have both" Basti said

"you'll have to choose Father" Ellie said

"you choose us and we can act like none of this ever happened but don't expect everything will be the same" Dove said

" or you choose your mistress and your daughter and you can forget about us because we don't want anything to do with you and your new family" Basti said

"don't worry you don't have to support us because we are going to cut all our connection with you and the same will happen if you choose them the only difference is you can support your daughter but of course that will be your choice father" Ellie said

"you can't be serious right?!...kitty you can't let them do this to me!!" Jake said

"jake this isn't what I want!! this is what the kids want and i can't do anything about this beside they aren't going to cut you of your daughter's life you can still be apart of her life if you choose our family" kitty said

"you can't choose aren't you" kitty said

"mom are you ok?" Sabrina said

"yes my little angel i'm fine i just need a little air that's all" kitty said

 _and she left to go get some air_

"I think that we already have the answer to our question" Dove said

"we leave as soon as possible" Basti said

"what about now? we can leave now anyway I mean we don't really have anything to hold us down here in lima right? so why not just leave now?" Ellie said

"ok" Basti,Sabrina and Dove said

 _and they left lima that very day and haven't come back since_


	3. Quinn and Kitty

**Sisters**

what if kitty and quinn are half sister

they're sisters but they have different mothers

the other mom is caring and nurturing while the other one is a trohy wife of some millionare and likes to leave her daughters alone

Quinn have the perfect life or so Kitty thought..Quinn is so perfect her father love her so much compare to her she is like the second option..Quinn is her role model she wants to be like her...because she have everything...she has the beter end of the deal the perfect life...life where in she doesn't have to wonder what kind of torture she will have to endure for her little sister...unlike her...who have to deal with parents who doesn't give a fuck on what she do with her life...yes she doesn't have to worry about money her mother dealt with that kind of problem by marrying rich guys to provide for her and her sister...

Kitty's mom is what people will call a trophy wife because she is well educated, sophisticated, classy and most importantly she is gorgeous...no wonder her father slept with her...he didn't really love her...and he can't marry her because he is already married to another woman and he didn't bother telling her mother...her mother who is to naive and young at the time

kitty's mom came from a middle class family originally until her mother remarried a rich but abusive man nonetheless he still manage to provide their family all the luxury they can imagine...until the legal wife came back and throw them out like a puppy on the streets she's only 16 at the time...she went to love the luxury her stepfather provided her...so she did everthing she can to have it back...as her mother always told her " looks are everything but you still need to fill your head with information. you can't just be a pretty face cause your husband will grow tired of you and there will always be someone more beautiful than you" so she did that...she made herself look even more beautiful than she already is and that is when she catches the eye of one Russell Fabray she doesn't know that the guy she fell inlove is already married

when she found out it's already too late she is already carrying their daughter Kathleen "kitty" Wilde

she can't give Russell's surname to their daughter because everyone will found out the affair they had and most importantly Russell's family will find out

So she raised their daughter alone and married a rich guys who also have kids and then get a divorce then find another man then divorce that has been their cycle ever since kitty can remember

Kitty grow up yearning her Biological Father's attention whenever she can until her father finally start paying attention to her she love the attention but he started to pressure her on becoming perfect daughter like Quinn and Frannie but not the pregnant part. at first it's ok she can handle it until she can't handle it anymore the pressure of becoming the perfect daughter to him and the community because that is all he care about his image

she didn't realize what big of a mistake she wished for but she still did her best to be perfect until she went into highschool and met Jake Puckerman the love of her life but the feelings not mutual he is inlove with Marley Rose the daughter of the lunchlady.

She acted like a bitch because she didn't get her way and it took her one particular meeting with her half-sister to realize how wrong she is...


End file.
